Tie
by SweetKnees
Summary: *Updated story* Jed and Abbey are getting back to normal after Zoey's kidnapping.


**"The Tie"**

 _Post-ep for "The Benign Prerogative." I updated this story because although Jed and Abbey's flirting in the Oval Office was deliciously like old times before Zoey's kidnapping, it seemed wrong not to acknowledge the enormity of the kidnapping on their relationship in this, their first post-kidnapping lovemaking. Please review!_

 **-Prologue-**

Jed strolled confidently into the Oval Office where Abbey was pouring Leo some tea. "I can't dress for this thing without you," he said. "Which one screams dominance?" he asked with the slightest glimmer in his eye, holding up three ties.

"Do I get to wear it afterwards?" she asked coquettishly, quickly selecting a red and black striped tie and tossing the other two onto the Resolute desk. She and Jed hadn't made love since before Zoey's kidnapping months ago, and she desperately missed that intimacy. His mellifluous voice when he made speeches, his passion for making the country better imbued in his every word... it got her weak in the knees, and she craved to be in his arms after the State of the Union.

"No comment." He smirked, as they both directed their attention to Leo.

The First Couple continued their flirtatious quips, focusing their conversation on what to get Howard and Jenny—Leo's ex-wife—for a wedding gift. Leo couldn't help grinning. These two people whom he loved so much were getting back to their old dynamic.

 **Chapter 1**

Jed did an amazing job with the State of the Union just like Abbey knew he would, but she was anxious to get back to the White House. Tonight, she had plans for her and her husband.

Abbey stayed by Jed's side as he greeted senators and representatives alike. "I have the most charming husband,' Abbey thought. 'If only I could get him not to be such a windbag.'

After about ten minutes of him schmoozing and her politely shaking hands, Abbey whispered in his ear. "Hon, I have a headache. Any chance we can move this along?"

Jed looked at her concerned. "Yeah, of course." He took her hand gingerly and led her out of the House chamber, smiling and waving to people on the way.

They both slid into the waiting limo, Jed putting a protective arm around Abbey, hoping she wouldn't shrug him off. His heart skipped a beat at how wonderful it felt to touch his wife again. She hadn't necessarily rebuffed his affection since Zoey's kidnapping, but he wasn't sure she'd welcome it, either. That one night she'd kissed him on the forehead and a long hug had been about the extent of their physical contact. "I'm sorry you don't feel well, babe. Want me to see if Coop has any aspirin?"

"No," Abbey said snuggling up to Jed's chest. "It was just so noisy in there. I'll go straight to bed when we get back." It felt nice to be in his arms again. She'd been feeling amorous toward him for days, and tonight, unbeknownst to him, would be the night. Though things were not completely copacetic between them yet, Abbey wanted Jed tonight. She wanted to put their problems on pause and just be with him.

"Sounds good." Jed had been looking forward to getting her opinion on how the speech went. Since she wasn't feeling well, he didn't want to bother her right now.

Back in their bedroom, they began the nightly routine of getting ready for bed, taking the decorative pillows off the bed, closing the curtains.

"Before I join you in bed, I'd like to catch some of the pundits' commentary on my speech. Do you mind, honey?" Jed asked once they'd finished readying the bed.

"Of course not. Why don't you at least take off your tie and relax while you watch? Here I'll take it," Abbey offered, holding out her hand.

"Thanks," he replied, walking over to turn on the TV and turning his attention to CNN.

Abbey walked off to the bathroom to change.

Jed sat hunched forward on the couch, listening to the detailed critiques from political analysts. Overall, it seemed his speech was a resounding success.

Suddenly, Abbey appeared in front of the television, wearing nothing but his tie.

"I told you I wanted to wear it afterwards," she smiled saucily.

Jed gulped. He'd completely forgotten about her earlier comment in the evening about wearing the tie. "So the headache was a put-on to get me back home faster? You deceitful, brilliant woman!" He grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, caught up in the excitement.

"I look better with your tie on than you do, " she teased, kissing him longingly on the mouth, taking the remote from his hand and clicking off the TV.

"I completely agree," he murmured, temporarily undone by her kiss. He never wanted it to end. Sometimes he and Abbey didn't need to communicate their desires, but this time he felt so unsure. Jed's mind started to race with uncertainties. "Abbey," he questioned, separating his lips from hers.

"Yeah?" Abbey was startled by the pause, looking into his eyes for clues.

"I just…I " It was so hard to form the right words. "I know that you're still…it's just if you're not ready…" he stammered.

Abbey's body heaved. Although she knew what Jed meant about them not being totally back to normal, she didn't want to think about all that tonight. "I just want you," she said quietly, now unsure if her husband wanted her.

"I want you, too," Jed replied, grazing her face with the side of his hand.

"Can we just be together tonight? I miss you so much," Abbey entreated. She admitted to herself that thinking she could seduce her husband and not acknowledge what they'd been through was probably naïve. But it didn't stop her from feeling that way all the same.

Jed's heart did a flip-flop hearing her say that she missed him. He missed talking to her. He missed touching her. His body pined for her. His soul ached for her. He swallowed hard. Instead of replying, he lifted her up onto her feet, stood himself, and led her to their bed, tenderly reclining her against a pillow.

That night Jed and Abbey made love almost like it was the first time, taking time to appreciate the beauty of each other's body- the sweetness of Abbey's lips, the firmness of Jed's broad chest, Abbey's beautiful eyes.

When they were finished, Jed tearfully took Abbey in his arms and breathed, "I love you so much."

Abbey blinked back her own tears, overwhelmed. She turned to face him and whispered, "I love you lots and lots and lots," kissing him passionately on the mouth.

They both knew their relationship was not one hundred percent mended, but this was a new beginning.


End file.
